Typically, the development, production, and distribution of print advertising and commercial display materials require at a minimum the following steps.
Formatting. A format is established defining materials, dimensions, number of colors, etc., that will be compatible with where the advertising or display is to appear.
Copy Development. Copy is written to fit the format.
Design. The advertising or display materials are laid out, colors chosen, and graphics planned.
Typesetting. Copy is set in type.
Graphics Development. Any required illustration or photography is prepared.
Preparation of Finished Artwork. The type and illustration or photography are assembled into artwork from which the advertising or display materials will be produced.
Delivery for Production. The artwork is delivered to a production vendor or facility, typically a printer; or, in many cases, the artwork may be distributed to more than one production vendor or facility for production in more than one locale.
Production. The production vendor or facility produces the material from the artwork.
Distribution (may include Finishing Steps). The finished material is then distributed to end users, customers, or prospects in any of several possible ways (for example, as an ad or free-standing insert in a publication such as a newspaper or magazine; to a lettershop or other processor to be packaged and mailed in a direct-mail package; to commercial enterprises to be displayed (as signage), handed out (as flyers), or used for sales presentations (as sales literature); and so forth.)
Ordering and Approvals. These are steps that, typically, must be taken at several stages in the process (for example, many commercial enterprises order most of this work done through agencies or vendors such as printers; orders for delivery or distribution may need to be placed with outside services; advertising placement must be booked with publications in which advertising matter may appear; and so forth).
Today, many steps in the development process--design, typesetting, preparation of artwork, delivery for production--may be performed electronically, using computers, where once they were done on paper.